The Life and Times of Mandark Morgan
by KAHNDetective27
Summary: Dexter has a brother and he's cooler than Dexter and he also kills people.


AN: Hai guyz. After reading My Immortal, I decided that I need to incorporate some of Tara Gilesbie's style into my own writing. Well, not entirely true, but if you can make it through the first bit, then you might like it.

* * *

Dexter was a sad person who killed people and he killed his brother too sometimes. Then one day he got a message from his sister, Deb.

"Dexter, you gotta come quick! People died and there is blood."

"Blood? I love blood. I'll be right there." And so he hung up the phone.

Dexter got into his car which was a minivan because Rita had kids and she was his girlfriend and they needed space in the back but they don't live together. She lived with her husband Paul, but he died too because Dexter didn't kill him but got him in jail again.

When Dexter got to the crime scene, Deb said, "You got here fast!"

"You did say come quick" and he did because there were no stoplights and everyone was driving good today. "What happened?"

"This man is dead."

"Are you sure?"

They went up to the crime scene but Massuka wasn't there, instead there was another guy. He looked just like Dexter, only his hair was black and he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blood-red shirt.

"Where's Masuka?" Dexter asked.

"He's dead" The other guy said, pointing at the dead body. He was missing a head, but it was hanging from the rafters and the feet looked burnt and there was a lot of blood.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked inquisitively.

"My name is Mandark Morgan, and I'm your brother." Said the man.

"What? Harry had another kid?" Dexter and Deb said together, only Deb didn't say Harry, she said dad.

"No. Harry adopted me and sent me to boarding school in Russia."

"Russia? Why did he do that if you're my brother?"

"Because I was too covered in blood."

When Dexter's mom died, he was there and there was a chansaw and blood and lots of puddles everywhere. Dexter and his brothers were covered in blood and Harry adopted Dexter because he was the least covered in blood and he didn't want Deb to have a brother who had that much blood and smelled like blood. Blood.

Dexter was mad and sad. Harry was his best friend and taught him how to kill, how could he do such a thing?

"HOW COULD HARRY DO SUCH A THING?" DEXTer shouted, forgetting that he was still at a crime scene and Deb and LaGuerta and Doaks were staring at him except Doaks was dead so he really wasn't.

"I think we should get a beer." Mandark said, and so they left.

* * *

What the hell is this? Is this supposed to be about me? That's what I thought as I read the paper Lieutennat LaGuerta handed me. We had gone down to a crime scene to investigate the murder of one Vince Masuoka. The killer had left this train wreck of a narrative taped to the Masuoka's body. Going in to examine the body, I hadn't discovered anything useful. The scene was just as described in the story, only without any bizarre twin.

"So," LaGuerta began, "Care to explain?"

I paused, "I dunno. Maybe our killer is an amateur author who has a certain fondness for the fine officers here at the Miami Metro Police Department."

"So, the killer has decided to write a convoluted story about our police department in which you have two brothers, one of which looks exactly like you, James Doakes is both alive and dead, and you are a serial killer who was taught how to kill by your cop father? Not only that, but there's a new tech replacing the recently departed Masuoka, and he happens to be your twin brother."

"Well, I personally would think of it as a fanfiction."

"A fanfiction?"

"Yeah. Many fanfiction writers say that they're creating their own story and liken the use of characters from another fandom as 'dabbling with someone else's set of paints' or something like that. The killer could be doing something similar, using this story as a means of toying with us. He is taking every single one of us and creating his own characterizations and his own plotline."

She paused for a second, probably to think about it. "Okay, Morgan." She smiled, "Besides, I always knew that you aren't really a 'person who killed people and killed your brother too sometimes.'"

Satisfied, LaGuerta walked away.

That was a close one. I wonder what she would think if she were to find out that I really am a serial killer who killed my brother. Then again, he did have it coming to him. He was the Ice Truck Killer.

Regardless, this is too strange. How could the killer know that I killed him, or that Harry taught me about how to keep from getting caught? If I weren't a sociopathic monster, I would probably be baffled right now, perhaps shocked. No, this is too weird. I have to take a deeper look. Poorly written fanfiction in hand, I went back to the lab. A fingerprint analysis showed that the only set of hands to touch it and leave prints belonged to Masuoka. So, apparently he read this fine work as well. Good for him.


End file.
